War of the Worlds
by iRaWRaLOHa
Summary: Set after sequel of the movie. The family finds a young girl who has fallen from the skies, and seems to fit in with them by appearance. They adore her, but who she is, is what makes her deadly. Will the family continue to adore the new guest, or will they gladly feast on her? Rated M, I suppose later in the story.
1. A Falling Star

**A.N. This is my first Addams Family fanfic, so please understand. I'm incorporating Greek mythology into this because I've always been fascinated with it. The only slight change in this is the time period. Their ages will be the same as in the movie, just more of in the early 2000's or so. This takes place right after the second movie, The Addams Family Values. Hope you enjoy this! **

It was a beautiful night. Death surrounded the Addams estate, with darkness overshadowing the world. Midnight blue clouds could be seen drifting in the night skies, while the full moon beamed down upon the Earth. The Addamses adored the moonlight because it had just the perfect amount of brightness which didn't cause them to have to cover their eyes or burn their pale skin.

Sitting out on this perfect moonlit night was Morticia and Gomez Addams. Just the thoughts of sitting outside to admire the moon and each other was just irresistible.

"Oh Gomez, isn't the moon just perfect?" Morticia seductively gushed, staring at the moon. "Not as perfect as you, querida." Gomez replied kissing the top of her hand ever so lightly, his moustache tickling her sensitive pale skin.  
"Mon sauvage…" the raven haired beauty whispered as the couple leaned in closer together.

"Cara mia…"

Just as they were about to give themselves to each other, a flash of fire ripped through the black skies.

"What is that, mon amour?" Morticia asked as they watched it continue to fall down like a winter snowflake. "I'm not sure." Her husband replied, holding her hand.

Something about this ball of fire set something off within them. They couldn't describe what it was, but something didn't feel right. For a few more minutes, it continued to fall, until finally it had landed upon the ground. It wasn't too far away from the Addams estate and a cry of pain seemed to be heard.

The cry caused everyone in the house to walk outside and look around.

"Who woke me up?" Wednesday asked as she walked outside, clearly disappointed that something had disturbed her.

"Who's dead?" Fester enthusiastically asked, jumping up and down wanting to take in the sight of a fresh corpse. Grandmama smiled, getting a shovel that was lying down nearby.

"Now, now, everyone" Gomez calmly said, "We don't know what that was, but it fell not so far from here, why don't we all go and take a look?" A dark trail of smoke nearby marked where the falling object had fallen, tempting the family to go and explore what it was.

As they walked towards, they noticed a slight glow emanating from the fallen object. Finally they had reached the shallow pit, and what they saw shocked them.

"It's a…" Fester stuttered as the whole family stood in shock.

"A girl." Morticia finished.

**A.N. I'm not sure how this first chapter is, but do let me know. I feel pretty satisfied with it, but whenever I got that feeling in class, I ended getting a bad grade. Figures.**


	2. Selene

"_It's a…" Fester stuttered as the family stood in shock. _

"_A girl." Morticia finished. _

A young girl laid in the slightly damp soil, with an arrow pierced through her left chest. She wore a white cape, with some sort of short Greek toga. It seemed to be a one-shoulder, with a gold rope that tied around her waist, and the length ending above the knee. Her clothes were tattered and dirtied from the soil, several harsh bruises were seen on her arms, neck, and legs. Some blood was spilling from several cuts on her legs and arms.

They couldn't clearly see her face or what she looked like, but she appeared almost dead. But the slight steady ups and downs of her chest said she was not.

"Oh my goodness, this poor soul!" Morticia exclaimed her motherly instincts taking over, "Lurch, carry her back to the house. The arrow just won't do."

After a tedious hour, the mysterious girl was cleaned and her wounds wrapped. They left her to sleep in one of the dungeon cells. Everyone had left the cells, except for Gomez and Morticia. They stared at her with curiosity. _Who was she? Why was she like this? Why was she falling from the skies? _

With several candles in the room, they could see her face better. She was a young girl; perhaps 14 or 15. Her long hair was as dark as the endless space, with smooth, clear skin as pale as powder, and light pink lips to complete her visage. The girl was almost another version of Morticia herself.

"Come cara mia, let's go to bed." Gomez whispered, wrapping his hand around his wife's slender waist.

"Imagine the pain she must have been in." Morticia wondered out loud, causing her husband to turn around with a look of lust in his eyes. "Would you like to find out?" he replied.

"_Oui, __montrez-moi, mon cher." _She replied devilishly, driving her husband to kneel down beside her and kiss her hand passionately.

"Cara mia…" he whispered kissing her hand again. "Give me pain, my darling. Prove that you love me." His wife whispered pulling her husband into the bed with her.

"Oh Tish…" he growled picking the flame of the candle, giving Morticia a night full of passion, pain, and pleasure.

He watched her in her sleep. Watched her steady breaths as she inhaled the stuffy air, and exhaled air. Her hands positioned as if she were a fresh mummy, looking as if she were choking herself while she slept. Oh, the pain she was about to feel would be electrifying.

"Don't even think about it." Wednesday muttered to the person standing beside her bed, knife in hand. She opened her eyes with her piercing stare and emotionless expression.

"Your eyes weren't even open." Pugsley groaned, his voice full of disappointment. "Don't breathe hard." She replied in her usual monotone voice. The younger sibling squinted his eyes with determination.

"I'll get you someday. Just wait." He threatened, while Wednesday got out of bed. "I'm so scared." She replied sarcastically as she walked to her closet to grab her casual black conservative dress that she favored. In her eyes, she would never be anywhere close to how mysterious and beautiful her mother was.

"Pugsley, do you think Mother is beautiful?" The young girl asked. A strange question to hear coming out of her mouth, yet said in the same tone that Pugsley had heard his whole life. His only response was a mere shrug.

"I don't know…I guess." Was all he said. She probably shouldn't have asked that if she had already known that her brother wouldn't have given a firm answer. But she quickly abandoned those thoughts and continued on to her morning routine.

The peace within the house was disrupted when a blood-curling scream from Grandmama was heard. The echoes bouncing off to every room, corner, and hole in the Addams house. Every family member of the household rushed to the location, to see what the ruckus was about. Unsurprisingly, it came from the dungeons below, where their new guest had been sleeping.

"Mama, what is it?" Morticia asked as the rest of the family members gathered around behind her. Grandmama was in the doorway, blocking everyone's view, her back faced towards them.

"She's gone!" The woman shrieked, turning around to reveal an empty dungeon cell. She was right. Everything in the cell was left as if no one had occupied the dark room. This was just a bizarre mystery to everyone.

"How can this be? We locked it before we left." Gomez said with a confused look on his face. "No one can possibly escape the cells, unless someone opened the door." Fester brought up, with his husky voice and gruff face. Wednesday stepped into the isolated cell and examined everything.

"It doesn't make sense." She commented aloud. "Not at all!" Grandmama exclaimed, shooting her hands in the air with utter frustration.

Just then, the front door was heard shutting with full force. Everyone was at the dungeon cell, including Lurch and Thing, meaning there could only be one person who was trying to escape.

"She's making a move for it!" Gomez exclaimed, as everyone rushed to the front door. When they opened the door, a huge gust of winter cold wind greeted the family. They could feel tiny sparks of snow melting on the warm surfaces of their faces.

"Is it-?" Pugsley asked, "Snowing. It's snowing." Wednesday finished, answering her brother's question. Everything was covered with a thick blanket of snow. It had to be merely impossible to travel anywhere in those conditions, especially in the cold. But what looked to be a small trail of blood walking away from the house, caught everyone's attention. If you looked close enough, a figure wearing a snow white cape was weakly struggling to walk away against the frostbite winds and crisp pieces of snow.

"There she is!" Pugsley shouted, pointed at the figure. As he said this, the figure stopped and fell to their knees. Once again, Lurch went to retrieve the person who had tried to escape the care of the Addamses. As he brought her back inside the house, the bruises on the girl's face seemed to have healed, including some which were inflicted on her legs.

"Oh dear, what were you thinking?" Morticia asked calmly as the young girl slowly brought herself to sit in a chair. She didn't reply to the matriarch's question, but looked up at the family.

"Your eyes…they're blue." The mother whispered with a hint of surprise in her voice. At her comment, everyone looked at the girl's eyes and were shocked at this. Her eyes were a striking bright blue, they contrasted her face very well. With her blue eyes, pale skin, and dark hair, she must have a deadly stare if she were angry.

"Yes, they're blue." The young girl responded quietly to the family's surprise. "Do you have a name, darling?" Morticia asked.

"My name is Selene."

**A.N. Please review, I'm really unsure how this chapter turned out. I was hoping this chapter would be longer and it did, thankfully. But it would be really nice if people gave some feedback about my story or some comments. **


	3. An Addams Breakfast

**A.N. I'm writing this chapter partially on my "free" time and study hall. Honestly, I don't really know where this chapter will go, so bear with me. Most of this chapter will probably just be me putting quick things together. **

"_My name is Selene." _

"Selene…" Morticia whispered, trying the young girl's name out loud. "What a charming name." She remarked with her lips curled up into her usual intrigued smile.

"Thank you." The black haired beauty replied kindly, shifting uncomfortably. "Why don't you join us for breakfast and stay with us for awhile?" Gomez suggested brightly, lighting a cigar.

"Darling, don't smoke in front of our guest." Morticia scolded seductively making her husband grin.

"Alright darling, later then." He gave in, placing the cigar in his chest pocket.

"That's very kind of all of you, but I feel that I've inconvenienced you more than I should. I shall be on my way." Selene said, standing up in slight pain.

"Nonsense!" Gomez exclaimed. "You're welcome to stay with us until your wounds are fully healed. We insist you come and join us for breakfast."

The warm smiles of the couple warmed her heart. They were very kind and bright for a family that preferred being in the shadows. The young children that stood beside them looked emotionless, making her wonder whether or not she was a threat to them. A pale girl with braids framing her face looked at her with no smile or reaction. The boy standing next to the girl, was a bit heavier, but had more of an innocent clueless look on his visage.

'_They must be the children. Looks like they don't really want me here…" _Selene mentally thought to herself. "Children, you haven't introduced yourselves yet." Morticia said, clasping her fingers together.

"I'm Pugsley." The younger boy replied proudly.

"My name's Analiria." She replied. "Wednesday, your name." Her mother corrected.

"Wednesday…Analiria….Doesn't Analiria mean 'pain' in Spanish?" Selene probed at Wednesday.

"How did you know that? Only a few people know the true meaning of that name." The braided girl challenged, pushing Selene's knowledge.

"I've been around." Selene shrugged. "Well…if your children don't mind…then I suppose I can join you…" She slowly gave in looking at Wednesday and Pugsley, watching to see what their reaction would be.

"Join us." Pugsley said with a smile on his face.

"We don't bite." Wednesday commented with her monotone voice. Selene chuckled at the differences of reaction the two children expressed. Glancing at the family, she smiled and took off the hood of her cape.

"Then in that case, I am honored." The new guest answered, slightly bowing her head.

"Wonderful. Follow us this way." Morticia said warmly, guiding Selene towards the dining room.

As they walked to the dining room, Selene's eyes were distracted by the intriguing interior of the house and the wondrous things that it contained. Everything was dark wood, old, and several treacherous weapons hung on walls, almost as if it were a painting itself. Cobwebs stretched itself across the old wooden creeks, along with several antique treasures and pictures. The pictures that portrayed the family members were featured in black and white, holding a vintage and classic feel. There were no traces of bright lights within the household, relieving her sensitive eyes since they gave her headaches. Something was different with this family and she gladly accepted it.

"This way." Wednesday called to Selene, interrupting her thoughts and fascination. Immediately, she continued on to the dining room.

"Sit." Gomez insisted, gesturing towards a chair. Gracefully, she sat down beside Wednesday. Across from her, she saw a little baby sitting in a chair with a tiny mustache on his very pale face.

"Your other child…?" Selene asked unsurely, looking at Morticia and Gomez. "Yes, our son, Pubert. He just turned one during the dreadful summer." Gomez beamed proudly.

"Pubert, can spew fire if he wants." Wednesday pointed out, looking at Selene. Her eyes lit up with surprise and fascination.

"Really? I prefer the deathly cold. The heat is just too much for me. My brother and sister are extremely fond of the sun and warmth, but I adore the moon. That's why we hate each other. We're just that different, so we don't live together." She explained with a twinkle in her frost colored eyes.

"Here's breakfast!" Grandmama's scratchy voice bellowed from the kitchen behind Pugsley. The old woman walked towards the table, placing a murky colored food that Selene could not make out. It looked like lizards made with some sort of black sauce.

"What is it…?" Selene asked looking down at it with curiosity. "It's Mama's spécialité de _la maison." Morticia __replied with her perfect __French. _

_"Oh Tish, that's French." Gomez whispered looking at her with passionate eyes taking his wife's hand to his lips. "__Parlez- vous Français__?" Selene asked in French. _

_The couple looked at her in surprise. "__Oui__." The older woman replied. __"Tu aussi?" __She asked__ back. _

_"Un peu." __Selene answered with a smile. "Please go ahead and eat." Gomez urged with a smile, they enjoyed her company. _

_"Thank you." She hid her hesitation to eat the meal extremely well. But this family had taken her in as hospitality and she couldn't be rude._

_"Start with the eyes, honey." Grandmama advised before Selene took her first bite. She responded with a warm smile before trying her first Addams meal. The taste was a bit strange on the tongue, but it wasn't poison. It had a sharp taste, almost pricking the taste buds with an electric shock and then relaxing it with a slightly sweeter flavor. _

_'__It's not that bad. Compared to what I've eaten before.'_

_"It's delicious, thank you for this." Wednesday eyed her carefully, until she went back to eating her food. _

_"Where did you come from?" The intellectual girl asked, watching Selene carefully. At that question, Selene's face looked as if she did not know how to respond. A small grin began to form on Wednesday's face. She finally got her. _

_"Well…" Selene said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm not from around here." The atmosphere began to fill with a slight tension that was beginning to form between the two girls. _

_"Then where are you from?" Wednesday asked again, trying to squeeze as many answers from her as possible. _

_"Let's just say it's really far from here." Selene firmly answered and returned to eating her breakfast. For several minutes, the atmosphere held that bitter tension. _

_"So Selene, we think you should stay here for a while." Gomez brought up, breaking the ice and bringing back the mood. _

_"Oh no, I can't. I need to be on my way soon." She replied politely. _

_"What for? We won't murder you." Wednesday remarked darkly. ____'A very dark child I see…'__ Selene thought to herself. _

_"I have a job that must be completed." She simply answered. _

_"Do you have a house?" Pugsley brought up, making the older girl look at him._

_"No…" She muttered under her breath. ____'Crap, now they have me!' _

_"Perfecto! You will stay with us!" Gomez exclaimed looking at Morticia who nodded with her approval. _

_"Well… if you insist…" Selene responded hesitantly. ____'But if I stay, you may experience the darkest misery and depths of evil that has followed me…"_

_A.N. Please review, this is not my best chapter. It'd be great if people could let me know how my story is coming along…_


	4. A Taste of Jealousy and Trouble

**A.N. The more I write this story, the less ideas I get. But I'm extremely motivated to continue and complete this story. It hasn't been easy getting the whole structure of this story organized, so I'm taking my time in order to make the story clear. **

'_But if I stay, you may experience the darkest misery and depths of evil that has followed me…'_

"Your house is very enthralling." Selene remarked as her eyes explored the living room.

Nothing inside the Addams household was boring nor simple. Strange and astonishing objects lined the walls and shelves: ancient weapons, swords, axes, whips, chains, and other torture devices were presented as if they were the most cherished treasures that ever existed on the face of Earth. Antique objects decked the shelves, accompanied by family pictures adding a breath of life with the salt and pepper effects.

"Thank you. It gives us the perfect sense of 'home.'" Morticia replied, taking a sip of tea.

"I've never seen anything like this-" Selene stopped mid-way in her sentence, her face dropping as if she saw Heaven's luminous rays beaming at her like the Sun. She stood up and walked towards a particular object resting on an open shelf.

It was a golden crescent moon that was placed on a silver square, with a glass chrysanthemum crowned in the center of the moon. The chrysanthemum was crafted with the utmost care that every single detail was indented and crafted. Selene moved closer and closer to inspect the beautiful piece of art that looked as if it were created at the hands of angels and were a prized possession of the heavens.

"That has been in our family for at least four generations. Around the time the children's great-aunt, Calpurnia, was alive in the early 1700s." Gomez enlightened, exhaling a slow cloud of smoke from his smoky, wooden cigar.

"Do you mind if I hold it?" Selene uttered, her eyes not leaving the sophisticated piece.

"No, go ahead and take a look at it." He replied, with a smile. The young girl carefully took the piece and set it carefully on the coffee table.

"It's quite old, but nonetheless, it's exquisite." Morticia admired, setting her tea carefully on the table.

Selene remained quiet as she stared at the treasure. She looked as if she were stuck in a never-ending dream, the currents of beauty sucking her into a world of fantasy, admiration, and memory.

"Selene?" Morticia's voice chorused into the channel that held Selene's attention, breaking her from the connection.

"Yes?" Selene's voice squeaked, bringing her senses back to reality.

"Happens to everyone the first time they lay eyes on the sculpture." Gomez teased.

"It happened to me the first I set eyes on Morticia." His voice beginning to fill with lust and the hunger for Morticia. He sat beside his beloved and kissed her hands.

"Soyez patient, mon cher." Morticia replied, capturing her husband's eyes with hers.

"Tish! That's French." Gomez uttered, giving her hand one more passionate kiss. Morticia perked her eyebrow and gave him a knowing look.

"Please excuse us." The matriarch said calmly.

"It's quite alright. I'm used to it. My parents are also passionately involved with one another." Selene chuckled.

"Are they really?" Wednesday's voice rang from behind Selene. The 11 year-old girl walked past Selene, with a butcher knife in hand. She eyed her carefully, as Wednesday sat in a nearby chair. Wednesday spotted the magical piece on the table.

"Mother, Father, you're showing her the sculpture?" She asked in her usual manner.

"Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Gomez replied, motioning his daughter to sit down in a nearby chair.

"Actually, it's a music box." Selene revealed with a small smile on her face.

"A music box? How can that be?" Gomez pondered aloud. Selene leaned forward and for every other petal, she pressed it inwards.

"My mother had a similar one, but she had given it away as a gift to someone." She replied, continuing the pattern, and when she neared the core of the flower, she pressed the last petal inwards, and the flower clicked up about two centimeters.

"I had missed it so much, that she had another made for just for me." Selene continued on, this time turning the outer layer and an inner layer of the flower in opposite directions. The small group of the family members watched in utter fascination. Another click was heard, which lifted the core of the flower slightly above itself. Selene carefully turned the small section, and then the outer layer twice.

The center retracted to its original position within the flower, and a tiny golden glow emanated from it. Slowly, a small bell-like melody began to play. The music was almost fairy-like and filled the living room with a light feeling of being on the moon. **(A.N. For a better effect in reading the story, I'd suggest listening to each of these songs.)**

"It plays three melodies. The first is _Fairies in the Moonlight _and the second is _Black Gardenias _and the final one is _The Fairy King._" Selene explained as the melodies began to fade out, and the glow stopped.

"A music box….How charming." Morticia remarked, curling her blood red lips into a smile.

"It's a…music box…" Gomez said to himself, feeling a bit silly as to not knowing what the sculpture really was.

"It's disturbing." Wednesday answered. Selene giggled to herself.

"Thank you." She responded.

Suddenly, someone holding an axe behind Selene swung at her, targeting to chop her head off. But almost as a reflex, she quickly turned her neck to the left, and grabbed her attacker's wrist.

"Almost had me there, but not quite there yet, Pugsley." Selene answered, with a cunning smile.

"How did YOU know I was behind you?" Pugsley asked in disappointment, placing the axe down. Selene smirked.

"I can hear you."

"But I didn't make a sound."

"I could hear the beating of your heart." Looking into Pugsley's hazel brown eyes, her fierce blue eyes made the boy go cold. Her stare gave him an intense cold sensation that felt as if he were being frozen from the core.

"Something's wrong with her." Pugsley blurted chopping off a doll's head off with his little guillotine.

"You haven't noticed?" Wednesday replied, sharpening a chopping knife harshly nearby.

"Everyone adores her." Her brother threw the decapitated doll's head into a small cauldron of boiling oils and acids that sat beside him.

"Why are you jealous?" Pugsley teased. Wednesday glared at him and continued sharpening the blade.

"I'm not jealous. I'm deadly." She replied.

A creak squeaked in the attic and both siblings turned the heads to see who or what caused the sound. Standing in the doorway was their baby brother, crawling towards them, intrigued by what his older siblings were caught up in.

Wednesday and Pugsley looked at each other and a cunning smile split through on their faces.

"She's very unpleasant."

"Yes, she is. I find her a bit disturbing." Morticia agreed.

"She is almost like you." Gomez said, wrapping his arms around Morticia's slim hourglass figure.

"No one can be like me, Gomez." She could feel her husband's hot breaths on her neck. Then she could feel his soft lips and mustache planting kisses along her neck.

"Never." Gomez growled, grazing his teeth on her pale skin, while his hands began unlacing the back of her corset. Almost too quickly, his wife's corset fell to the floor like a dead petal falling from the flower. His warm hands exploring Morticia's body and then wrapping around her plump breasts and gently squeezing them.

"Oh Gomez…" Morticia moaned, and before she realized it, she was completely naked. It was an absolute mystery as to how her husband managed to peel off her clothing so quickly, but she liked that.

"_Mine."_ He growled in her ear, tightly holding her wrists above her head.

"_Yours."_

Someone knocking at the door boomed throughout the old house.

"Lurch, old man, please get the door!" Gomez requested from upstairs.

The tall butler opened the door, revealing three young beautiful girls dressed in tight black dresses. One had long dark brown hair and green eyes, the second girl had short red hair and light blue-green eyes, and the final girl had golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

"May we see Selene?" The girl with brown hair asked, with an evil look in her eyes.

**A.N. This is the longest time ever that I had to write a chapter and it's been killing me that it took such awhile. The girls at the end of this chapter are also from Greek mythology, but I won't tell you who they are until the next chapter. **

**Please review! **


	5. Everything is Not What It Seems

"_May we see Selene?" The girl with brown eyes asked, with an evil look in her eyes. _

"Please come inside." Morticia greeted, gracefully descending the old wooden stairs as if she were walking on air.

The three girls eagerly entered the Addams Estate and examined the house. Their eyes wandered around, taking in what was laid out in front of them. Impolitely, they turned and began speaking in a different language, much different than any language that Morticia had ever heard.

"And what may we do for you?" The pale skinned beauty asked politely. All three girls stopped talking and eyed the woman.

"We need to see Selene." The girl with red hair spit out disrespectfully. "Now."

"Selene? Friends of her, I presume?" Morticia questioned calmly. The girls looked at each other. Their faces said 'no.'

"You could say that we know her." The blonde girl answered with a smug smile.

"Very well then. Lurch will escort you to the family room. I will call for Selene." Morticia replied.

"Children, have you seen Selene?"

Wednesday adjusted her angle to the center of the apple with her bow and arrow. Pugsley stood beneath with the red painted apple resting on his head.

"She and Father are fencing." Her oldest son answered.

"Fencing?" Morticia questioned to herself.

"Had enough?"

"Never! Gomez Addams never has enough!"

"Never say never, Mr. Addams."

Selene smirked and fixed her stance. Gomez stood prepared for her next move, watching her body to predict what attack she would surprise him with. But Selene knew all too well what he was doing, and moved herself to a position.

Lunging to attack her, the teenager moved quickly and ended up behind him, pointing her sword to the back of his neck.

'_Hard to predict this one' _Gomez thought.

"Alright. You win." He let in, dropping his sword. "You did well, Mr. Addams."

"Gomez, child. No need the formalities."

"It's not strange, at all?" Selene raised a brow.

"Of course not. You can just call me Morticia as well." Gomez and Selene turned their heads at the sound of Morticia's voice.

"Mrs. Ad- Morticia. If you insist then." Selene submitted.

"What is wrong, cara mia?" Gomez asked, fixing his shirt.

"It appears Selene has a few guests who wish to see her." Morticia replied with a smile on her ruby red lips. Selene's face immediately dropped into a worried expression, as if learning that someone was in danger.

"A few guests?" She asked hesitantly. Selene tried her best to hide the worry in her voice, but it could not be helped.

"Oui. Three charming young ladies." Morticia replied glancing at her husband with a seductive look.

"Oh Tish…French." Gomez whispered taking his wife's hand and kissing up from her wrist, until his lips reached her shoulder.

"Mon cher…" She whispered into his ear with a smile. The couple were just about to enter their own bubble of pleasure.

"What did they look like?" Selene interrupted. Clearly, she understood the chemistry and passion that Gomez and Morticia shared with each other, but if she didn't figure out who was trying to see her, the whole Addams family could be in danger.

Morticia looked at Selene once again.

"Well, about your age. One with detestable golden hair, another with fury red hair, and the last with a hollow brown."

Selene gasped.

"Is something the matter?" Gomez asked.

"Oh no. Please just tell them, I will be there in a moment." Selene replied quickly.

"She'll be here in a moment." Morticia apprised and took a seat next to Gomez. The girls were already impatient and slouched in their seats.

"I should hope so." The blonde muttered under her breath.

"So why are you asking for Selene?" Gomez asked, taking his cigar out of his mouth. The girls glanced at each other and cocked eyebrows with each other.

"We've been looking for her for a while now." The redhead answered uninterested.

"Was she missing?" Morticia probed in interest.

"No, she's been running away from us." The fierce redhead replied.

"Pity. Runaways are so intriguing, they always have the best stories to tell." Morticia contemplated.

"Runaways from us always pay consequences. They have a price to pay." The brunette explicated.

"Consequences? Enlighten us. What types of consequences?" Gomez asked enthusiastically, leaning in closer.

The girls sneaked a glance with a small smile.

"The most excruciating pain to ever experience in the mortal's world." The blonde whispered with an evil smile.

"What does this pain feel like? Oh, you must tell us." Morticia encouraged the girls to share more details about their consequences.

"It feels worse than fire burning your body, while you have a thousand knives stabbed into you, all at the same time being cut up into a thousand pieces." The brunette answered evilly. Her answer arousing the couple.

"Oh, fire…knives…mmm." Morticia moaned with her eyes closed, Gomez holding her hand and leaning in to nibble on the sensitive skin of his wife's neck.

"Pain….oh cara mia." He growled into her pale skin.

"Mon cher. Je t'aime." Morticia whispered back to Gomez seductively. Immediately, that ignited the passionate fire that Gomez always had for his love.

"Eres divina." He replied, kissing her passionately, both giving no care to who was witnessing their act of love publically. The new girls gave a knowing look to each other, but at the same time were taken back by the couple's passionate love.

"Nice seeing you here."

Selene's voice slowing down Morticia and Gomez's passionate kissing, eventually dying down until they were out of trio turned their heads to see Selene dressed in her white robes. However, Selene did not have a pleasant expression attached to her greeting.

"Moros. Ker. Thanatos." Selene labeled the three girls in the order of where they were seated. Moros being the girl with hazelnut brown hair, Ker having furiously fire red hair, and Thanatos being the golden hair girl.

"Thought you'd never come and see us." Ker blurted out loud, twirling her hair with her bony fingers.

Selene smirked. "It'd be rude of me."

"Oh Selene. You were always so polite." Thanatos remarked with a fake smile. Selene cocked her head and sat down across the girls.

"What brings you here? You wish to see me?" Selene asked hardheartedly.

"We've been looking for you." Ker spoke.

"I know. You found me quicker than I anticipated." The suspicious girl retorted, not growing any more sympathetic towards the three strangers.

"Oh Selene. Tsk tsk tsk. You still don't know how this world works, after how many times you've been here." Moros ticked her tongue, giving her a counterfeit pitiful expression.

At this comment, Morticia and Gomez glanced at each other in a slight surprise and suspicion. Selene could feel their suspicions flying in their eyes, but did not stray away from the three visitors.

"I've only been here several times. You cannot blame me for not my infrequent visits." Selene argued calmly. Moros shrugged her shoulder as if saying, "Whatever."

"So how is this visit, Selene? Are you enjoying your stay with this family?" Ker inquired as she examined her sharp nails.

"You have no business knowing that." Selene spit out at her in annoyance.

"Feisty." Ker remarked. "And yet everyone says you're poised and sophisticated."

"That is only your opinion."

"How long have you been with the family, Selene?" Thanatos asked with an evil gleam in her eye.

At this point, Gomez and Morticia looked at Selene, who finally returned their looks.

"You need to leave. Now." Selene ordered through clenched teeth and fists, her knuckles turning pale with the amount of pressure she was squeezing her hands. The girls stood up and leaned on their legs.

"You can't run from us, you know." Ker said, flipping her red hair behind her shoulders.

"Leave." Selene repeated unsympathetically. Moros approached her and placed a hand on Selene's cheek and gently caressed it. The girl's face scrunched in disgust and confusion.

"So beautiful…but so deadly." Moros said, tracing Selene's young features. Selene immediately and viciously clawed Moros across the face with her nails. The stranger held her face and on her left cheek were five deep slashes, with blood seeping from the wound.

"You can't escape us, Selene. You can't run from who you are." Moros hissed evilly with red eyes, holding her face. The two other girls threw black dust to where they stood and a black smoke surrounded them. When the dust dissolved, they were gone.

Gomez and Morticia stood beside confused, trying to process what had just occurred. Questions were exploding throughout their minds.

_Who was this girl?_

_Why is she here?_

_Where did she come from? _

The rest of the family members walked into the living room from their respective hiding spots. The whole Addams family had just heard what was said between their guest and the strangers. Selene looked around with an exhausted apologetic expression. She sighed.

"I can explain."

**A.N. I just wrote this after English class, and I feel pretty good about this. If there are any questions, please feel free to ask! And also, please review to let me know how this is going. Reviews would be great to let me know how the pace of my story is going or anything really. **


	6. Who is She?

**A.N. This chapter is going to be relatively short because I did not want to reveal anything big in this chapter. **

"_I can explain." _

The Addamses flocked into the living room, surrounding Selene like a caged bird. She knew they were hungry for her story and wouldn't be satisfied until they took in her explanations. But they deserved an explanation to why these incidents were occurring; she began growing fond of the family, feeling as it was her responsibility now to be their protector against the exceedingly evil forces that were flowing towards them. The wave of evil and darkness would demolish the Addams family, leaving no trace of them behind to tell their adventurous tale to future generations. Honestly, she felt immensely guilty for bringing this upon such an innocent family and now she had to keep them away from the horrific event that was destined in the future.

"I…" She spoke softly hesitantly. Gomez raised a hand to stop her.

"Why did you send them away?" He asked. Selene remained silent.

"Are you jealous of them? That we would adore them more than we adore you?" Morticia inquired, her answer being a scoff from the teenager.

"Why would I be jealous of them?" Selene scoffed, shaking her head. "I despise them." She said particularly darkly.

"What's the harm? They're quite unpleasant." Fester remarked, earning him a deathly glare from the girl.

"Harm? They do more than just harm. Those beings are from the Underworld." She said darkly, her eyes seeming to change color. The closer she crept towards the family, they could see clearly that her eyes were changing a deep dark onyx.

"When a person they want dies, they wait beside them for their soul to rise from the corpse and capture it. Then they feed it to the Keres." Selene continued, towering over Wednesday and Pugsley.

"Cool." Pugsley remarked with an innocent smile.

Selene raised a brow. "Cool?"

"Keres?" Morticia asked. Selene swiftly turned around to face the woman.

"Woman spirits from the Underworld that devour human souls. I suppose I could call them demons." She replied, slowly making her way to Morticia and Gomez.

"They rip and claw their souls to millions of pieces and then eat them. Many who are soul mates…are separated this way and never find each other in their next life."

"These Keres could never separate me or my cara mia." Gomez argued strongly.

"I heard that so many times, and yet I've seen them all devoured by the mouths of misery and evil! Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to protect those souls from being taken away and destroyed by those monstrous beings?!" Selene exclaimed, her eyes turning even darker than evil itself. Sensing how angry she was becoming, she backed away and sat down.

"Now that they've come into contact with you, you are probably their next target. This is why I insisted on leaving, so that I would not put you in the danger that has followed me." Selene explained looking them back in the eyes, her eyes returning to the sapphire blue they originally were.

"The eyes..." Mama whispered to herself, thinking it was audible to only herself. But Selene had heard.

"They change color when my mood changes. If I become angry, they become black, and when I calm down they return to blue. Runs in the family." Selene answered, sighing quietly.

"How do you know all of this?" Wednesday asked. Selene glanced at the girl.

"Are you one of them? No one could know who they truly are, unless you were one of them. Is that why you were running away from them? Because you didn't want to remain a part of them and decided to run away? Is that why they're here?" Wednesday detailed.

"It's because I'm…" She started hesitantly. Wednesday raised an eyebrow waiting for her answer.

Suddenly Selene's eyes widened in shock and she raised her hands, creating a bright blue and white force field around the family, as a fiery red and gold fire resisted against Selene's power. The Addamses watched on speechless, witnessing a phenomenon in a state of sublime. Finally, after a few moments, the fire died down, revealing a young boy.

He looked to be around seventeen years old, with short light brown hair, very hazel eyes with a well-built body. His presence emitted a god-like existence, clothing flowing like a gentle waterfall, skin glowing as if he were rubbed with the most aromatic herbs and oils, muscles implying he had the strength of a warrior, and the face of a just and powerful king.

The mysterious boy wore a white tunic ending at the knees, which was lined with gold. The white gave a subtle glow, with the gold lining slightly contrasting it. A ruby red sash curled around his waist like a snake resting in its habitat. His shoes were Greek style sandals, with straps lacing around the shin and calves to just below the knee, ornamenting this sandal were angel wings on the back. Resting upon his head was a gold crown with rays spiking out, each spike imprinted with a ruby at the point, resembling the rays of the sun. The boy held a long gold staff with a ruby diamond-shaped piece standing on the peak. Along the whole staff were ancient white marking engraved upon the powerful looking object.

Selene was panting from all the energy and power she had exerted. She viewed the new person with eyes full of annoyance, as the boy gave a smirk.

"Not bad at all little sister."

**A.N. I'm sorry that I go into such detail, but it's just how I write. I hope that's not a problem. I think I forgot to explain the girls in the previous chapter. So in Greek mythology, Moros, Ker, and Thanatos are daughters of Nyx. Moros is the goddess of Doom, Ker is the goddess of Violent Death, and Thanatos is the goddess of Death. Anyway, please review about this. **


	7. Children of Light

"_Not bad at all little sister." _

"I never asked for your opinion," Selene growled. "Helios."

"I see you've found a marvelous looking family, dear sister." Helios mused with a beaming smile making his way towards the Addamses. His steps were taken with pride, power, and strength.

"I see we're in the presence of a fine young man!" Gomez exclaimed enthusiastically, returning the smile.

"Quite charming." Morticia said flirtatiously, lips curling into that divine smile that could drive any man to the brink of insanity. Gomez watched the reaction of the young boy to test his resistance to desire his irresistible wife.

The young man cocked his eyebrow and took one complete look of the dark goddess that stood before him. Her dress clinging tightly to her curves, emphasizing the perfection of her body. But his interest quickly faded, which relieved Gomez.

This young man was so victorious and warrior-like he could have easily seduced his wife. He was also young too compared to himself. But deeply in his bewitched heart, he knew very well that his wife would never feel lust for another man, except him.

"Bothered darling?" Morticia's voice ending the trance he had been entrapped within.

"Yes. Extremely bothered." Gomez answered with a reassuring smile. Morticia placed her hand on his arm and dug her crimson, red blood nails into it.

"Good. You can tell me about it later." She replied with a seductive gleam in her eyes, quickly quirking her brow. He rolled his tongue in agreement, aroused by her beautiful features and dark bewitchment.

"Well….thank you." Helios simply replied. Selene cocked her head, waiting impatiently for her brother.

"Well, since you've already been acquainted with him, I see it proper to introduce him." She said standing beside the young man who stood at least a foot taller than her.

At the sound of his introduction he immediately stood taller and prided his face up. "This is Helios, my brother." Helios coughed slightly.

"King of the Sun." He added proudly. Selene eyed him.

"Must you add that, show off?" She whispered in annoyance. Helios nudged her to the side hoping she would fall and embarrass herself. But Selene was not easily affected.

"Be careful of this one, she's a troublemaker!" Helios exclaimed.

"You should be talking, Helios. Whenever you get angry you send a scorch of heat waves here, when people here have done nothing wrong." Selene hissed.

"You want to kill each other?" Pugsley piped up interrupting the siblings' small quarrel. Selene and Helios stopped speaking and glanced at the pudgy boy.

"Sometimes." They replied simultaneously.

"Cool. You're so lucky!" The young child bellowed.

"_I despise him."_

"_I despise her." _Selene and Helios eyes met and they glared at each other, refusing to speak anymore to one another.

"King of the Sun, you say?" Gomez inquired.

"Is that possible?" Wednesday asked apathetically.

"The heat must be unbearable!" Mama screeched, scrunching her face in utter disgust.

"_It is."_

"_Oh no, I love it."_ Selene and Helios responded at the same time. Standing beside each other showed such contrast between them; hot and cold; gold and white.

"Well, what brings you here then?" Fester asked in a raspy voice.

"I could ask _Princess_ Selene the same thing if I were you." The young king replied looking at Selene, which steered the Addamses' attention towards her. Selene shot her brother a hateful glare.

"Princess?" all the family members asked in harmony. She sighed and seated herself.

"Well, I guess I can't hide it anymore."

"It is true. I am Princess Selene, heir to the Moon, and younger sister to King Helios and Queen Eos. Our parents are King Hyperion and Queen Theia, rulers of the light." Selene explained.

"Selene…Helios…Hyperion…Theia…" Morticia whispered to herself, but Gomez heard her.

"What is wrong querida?" He asked gently taking her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Those are gods from Greek mythology." Morticia revealed.

"That is true, we are those so called 'gods' of Greek mythology." Selene chuckled. "But we are not gods."

"We are people from another world filled with magic, power, and fantasy. There is no wall between this world and the world that we are from, which is why we are able to interact with you." Helios explained.

"Greece was the first land that the superior powers had walked on. The Greeks then worshipped them as gods. When they returned to tell the rest of the powers of their experience in this world, more and more of us sojourned here to experience what it was like, and they continued to acknowledge us as gods." Selene simplified.

"Your world is actually very violent and deceiving." Helios remarked which earned him a smack on the arm by his younger sibling.

"Anyway, continuing on. We are the heirs to our respective homes, mine being the Moon while Helios is the Sun. But the only way to become the ruler of your home is to prove that you are worthy of carrying out the responsibility and duties of king or queen." Selene continued on.

"So the incidents with those girls must be a part of that?" Gomez asked. The princess nodded.

"Now, whenever an heir is attacked or wounded, the kingdom will be put under protection by a deep slumber. That is the case of my people on the Moon." She exposed.

"So then why are you here?" Wednesday asked.

"A solar eclipse is going to occur. Whenever the Earth, Sun, and Moon are aligned in any way, a passage is created to allow all of our world to walk the grounds of Earth. That being said, evil in our world is allowed to be here. There hasn't been any issues since the evil don't enjoy being around us on Earth. But, this eclipse is different and extremely vital." Selene explained.

"Is it unpleasant?" Mama asked so intrigued with the story, as well as the rest of the Addams family.

"Extremely." Selene replied. The Addams family leaned closer to hear more juicy details.

"It is said that once this particular eclipse is to occur, my powers will reach their full potential in the Battle of Light."

"It's also her 116,000th birthday." Helios added.

"Thank you Helios." Selene thanked sarcastically with a plastic smile.

"Of course sister." Her brother sneered.

"You're going to 116,000 years-old?" Pugsley asked.

"Well, in Earth years. Technically in my world it's what you would call, 'Super Sweet 16.'" Selene said.

"Oh, you mean 'Super Sinful 16.'" Morticia corrected.

"Well, along with my birthday is a gift…the ability to kill an immortal." Selene said.

"You can kill an immortal?" Pugsley asked enthusiastically, his eyes widened in excitement and fascination.

"Not yet, after this eclipse. But…"Selene paused. "Atë, the Queen of Evil, wants me in order to steal the gift and use it for her own cruel ways to rule both ours and your world."

"That's very unpleasant…why not let her have it?" Morticia said.

"With her in power…she would throw off the balance of both worlds! I know she seems very remarkable to you, but you don't want to know the pain she would cause you!" Selene exclaimed hysterically.

"How painful?" Gomez asked curiously, gripping Morticia's hands tighter.

"She would make sure that you never see each other again. She would force one to watch their beloved be tortured in front of their very eyes. And then she would shred their soul to pieces and destroy it forever, while the other is to witness this and have no light or love ever again." Selene replied deadly.

"What happens when a soul is ripped?" Wednesday asked.

"It is destroyed forever. It cannot be revived. The soul ceases to exist." Selene answered with sadness.

"We've seen many souls ripped to millions of pieces…And it's heartbreaking." Helios added.

"Atë is merciless. The souls that we've tried to save…too many to count and we failed." Selene's voice spoke with sadness.

"Then why are you here rather than protecting your land?" Morticia asked gently which surprised Selene.

"I'm here to search for the Line of Moonlight." Selene answered.

"What is that?" Fester asked cocking his head to the side.

"It is a line of descendants who had received the gift of Moonlight, which is presented in a special elixir only made by me. The moonlight carries on into the blood of the descendants and cannot die. It runs through their veins and can only receive this gift by me. They are said to be able to help me against Atë in the battle. But I was extremely young when I had given them the elixir that I simply don't remember." Selene answered.

"When is the eclipse?" Mama asked.

"Ten day." A small voice answered. Everyone turned to see who spoke those words, to see one year-old, Pubert sitting at the corner of couch.

"Yes. Ten days." Selene repeated speechless at the baby's knowledge.

"Aren't you forgetting something else, Selene?" Helios urged.

"What am I missing?" His sister asked confused.

"We have certain elements that we can control." The young king revealed.

"That has absolutely NOTHING to do with the story!" Selene exclaimed.

"As you can see, our dear Selene can control snow and ice because of how cold her soul is." Helios pointed out smirking.

"While I control light and fire because of how laid back I am." Selene rolled her eyes.

"It's a wonder how you've become king before I've become queen." She muttered irritably.

"That was the most ridiculous story I've ever heard!" Gomez boomed as he shot up from his seat, surprising the siblings. He walked over to them and gave them a smile.

"You're extremely lucky to have this experience! We'd be happy to help you with any darkness if you need it." Gomez beamed.

"Oh, well thank you." Selene responded.

"Don't worry about us, dear. We absolutely adore the dark side." Morticia assured her.

"The evil of my world is too dark for you to handle. You may savor pain and darkness in your world, but in mine, evil uses it against you whether you adore them or not." Selene countered.

"I'd like to see them try! We'll see how easily they can kill us!" Mama cackled.

"Because we like the pain! Strangle us, cut us, whip us, break our bones. We won't stop. And why?" Morticia added.

"Because we're Addamses!" Pugsley bellowed proudly.

Selene smiled.

They had no idea what they were getting into, but they're about to find out.

**A.N. I know this story so far is really focused on Selene, but as it goes further and further into the story, she will be a little more filtered. I really wanted the audience to get a strong sense of her and I needed to explain her in great detail so that you can understand her, or at least get you to where I want you to think you know her. Reviews are very welcome and lovely.**


	8. Digging Deeper into the Light

They had no idea what they were getting into, but they're about to find out.

_He wheezed short breaths as if he ran as fast as he could through the dense bunch of dead trees. The rough branches screeching against the skin of his legs, like the blood hued nails of his cara mia. His chest felt as if it were about to collapse and explode from his extensive running, but that did not yield him from reaching his beloved. _

_In the distance, his eyes could see the silhouettes of a figure. As he became closer and closer, his vision of the figure began to clear out. The figure wore black robes, standing towards the infinite horizon, their back facing Gomez. _

"_Cara mia!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. But the figure did not turn around. _

"_Cara mia…" Gomez panted, walking to touch their shoulder. As he turned the figure to face him, it was not the face of his wife. _

_Selene stared at him with a devilishly possessed expression, eyes glowing blue then contaminated with onyx hues. She twisted her lips into a cruel smile and quirked her eyebrow at Gomez, as he froze in shock and horror. _

_Behind her, rested an altar made of smooth white marble much like Morticia's pale skin. Laying on the stone was his love, his cara mia, his Morticia. She was sleeping so peacefully as if she were dead, making Gomez's blood boil to raging temperatures. Her black hair fanned out, flowing around her like a pool of fresh blood gushing from a fresh corpse. She had her hands clasped together on her flat stomach. _

"_Tish…" Gomez growled with clenched teeth, squeezing his hands into furious fists. He attempted to grab the knife that rested in his back pocket, but he realized he was completely frozen. As hard as he tried, his efforts failed to move a single muscle. His voice also failed him cursed words that he struggled to voice. As he struggled, Selene gracefully made her way towards Morticia's sleeping form. _

_She pulled back a part of her robe by her legs to reveal a dagger tied to her calve. Gomez's eyes bulged in pure horror as he painfully watched Selene stand before Morticia, dagger in hand. _

"_Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Selene reassured him with the same demonic eyes. _

_Beads of sweat began to form and drip down his face which was painted with a murderous rage. His heart rate began to accelerate as Selene raised the dagger in the air, directly above Morticia's heart. _

"_I thought you loved murders, Mr. Addams." Selene said one last time with her evil smile, as she aggressively struck Morticia in the heart, blood gushing from her chest and splatters of blood spewing like a ferocious volcano. _

"NO! CARA MIA!" Gomez shouted as he brought himself out of the excruciating nightmare.

"Darling! You had a nightmare." A familiar voice calmly said beside him. He looked beside and saw his wife sitting up next to him.

"Tish…" He whispered, caressing the side of her face and then grabbing the back of her neck to bring her into a kiss. She did not resist against his need to be in her arms again. His hand stayed firmly planted to the back of her neck, while his free hand slowly moved along the curve of her back, slowly pressing her against him.

"Darling…" Morticia whispered, pulling back from their kiss. "Tell me, what happened."

"Oh Tish…it was so awful…" Gomez replied planting deep kisses along her jawline to the soft skin of her neck.

"Tell me." Morticia moaned as her husband kissed a sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder.

"I was running. And then I saw…Selene." Gomez started.

"And she was wearing black, and then you were lying on an altar behind her. Then when I tried to reach for you, I found that I could not move. Not a single muscle. No matter how hard I tried, I could not move nor speak! It was torture not being able to hold you in my arms." His wife gently held his hand as he continued telling his nightmare.

"Then she grabbed a dagger and struck your heart in front of my eyes!" He exclaimed, placing her hands on his heart.

"Mon cher…that is a horrible dream. But Selene would never be able to kill me, unless she killed you too." Morticia comforted, leaning closer to her husband's disturbed face.

"No, never. Not when you're mine." He whispered, pulling her closer to him strongly.

"I will always be yours…especially tonight, mon cher." She replied seductively.

"French…" Gomez whispered, giving into his desires and joining her in the dark forces.

"_I hate mornings." _Selene nagged under her breath as she slowly descended the creaky steps.

"Morning, Selene."

She perked her head upward, peering at who greeted her. There standing was the matriarch standing right at the base of the steps wearing her usual skin-tight dress that accentuated her perfect hourglass figure.

"Morning, Mrs. Addams." Selene replied, adding a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" Morticia asked.

"It was quite uncomfortable." The adolescent answered plainly. Morticia smiled.

"Wonderful. I was worried it would be too comfortable for you."

"No need to worry. It was just perfect." Selene reassured her. As she reached the base of the stairs, Morticia gently grabbed Selene's hand.

"Selene," She said. "Would you mind if I had a word with you after breakfast?"

"Of course not."

"Wonderful."

The breakfast that morning had a different sensation lurking in the atmosphere. There was unspoken tension and suspicions buried deep inside of Gomez. It was hard to breathe because of how stuffed the air was, like being suffocated by an intoxicating puff of poison. The screeching unbearable moments of silence rang in their ears, driving everyone almost to a brink of insanity. Finally, Gomez ended their suffering.

"Do you have any grudges?" He blurted aloud breaking the excruciating silence. Selene stopped chewing.

"I'd rather not say." She replied making eye contact with the head of the Addams. Looking into his eyes, she could see right through him and knew exactly where the conversation was going to be headed.

"Enlighten us about them. We'd love to hear about it." Morticia encouraged, trying to squeeze as many details out of Selene as possible.

She would squeeze and drain all the knowledge from Selene that she could. Nothing would stop her from digging deeper, until she reached the core layer of her.

Selene was like an onion, she had many layers, all in which was hard to determine the true nature of her since every layer was different. Sometimes they sensed a dark presence residing within her soul, other times she seemed to be doing her best to live up to the responsibilities she was given. But nonetheless, her charms and smiles could not simply be trusted. They only had the first few layers hulled, now was time to rip the rest of them until the center of Selene was naked.

"There isn't much really." She replied flatly, continuing to peck and sliver at the food plopped on her plate.

"Tell us." Wednesday urged beside her.

"What do we say?" Morticia reminded her daughter.

"I dare you." She added.

"I don't have any grudges." Selene answered, taking a sip of water which she was sure Wednesday placed at least ten doses of arsenic to attempt a murder.

"But," She quickly added. "I can be quite malicious and ruthless."

"That's good. It's healthy for you to be malicious." Gomez remarked.

"Once I sacrificed a young girl on an altar because she seduced a lover of mine." Selene revealed, causing Gomez and Morticia to freeze and glance at her

"I stabbed her with my dagger as she lay sleeping on my altar. What a beautiful sight." She reminisced on the memory.

"Then I fed her body to the creatures of the sea. It felt pleasurable to get rid of her." Selene finished with an innocent smile reflecting on her face.

"Mrs. Addams." The young girl's voice rang in the cold air outside. As she walked closer towards the woman, the air become colder and colder. Snow began to waver and drop onto the ground, small flakes quickly melting as they landed on Morticia's pale skin.

"Selene. A charming story you told us." She answered, not looking back to make contact with Selene. The footsteps then stopped.

Selene stood at least eight feet away from Morticia.

"Mr. Addams had a nightmare didn't he?" She inquired knowingly. But the matriarch remained silent.

"It was exactly the story that I told you, correct?" Again, silence. Morticia turned to face the girl.

The white cape and clothing Selene wore camouflaged her from the falling drops of ice. Even her skin kept her slightly hidden. But her distinct blue eyes shone, telling Morticia that she was present.

"You are a troublemaker. Giving my husband nightmares, I would have never guessed." Morticia finally spoke.

"I may be a troublemaker at times, but it was not I who had given your husband nightmares." Selene answered back.

"Then what is the source of it?" Morticia asked. Selene walked closer to the woman, her cape gliding across the small layer of crunchy snow, leaving behind a trail of small curves and waves.

"There's another spirit who is causing this. Her name is Melaina. I have created a protection barrier that will protect your home from most of them." Selene answered.

"We do not need protection." Morticia protested calmly.

"Believe me, you need it. Otherwise the dark forces will drive you to do unspeakable things against your will. Their hellish crusades will smash you into powder with a snap. Your family out of anyone of this world would know how powerful the dark force is." Selene insisted firmly.

"If you _insist_ upon guarding us, then I shall warn you." Morticia said darkly.

"Yes?"

"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc." Morticia said.

"_We gladly feast on those who would subdue us."_ Both translated in harmonized voices.

Selene smiled. "I understand. Pretty words with a dark meaning." She replied. "But remember, Mrs. Addams…everyone has a demon inside of them."

"Of course there are. That's the best part of anyone." Morticia agreed.

"I'll go back inside then." Selene apprised, slowly turning to retreat back inside the house. As she walks away, Morticia can hear her singing lyrics to a song that is unfamiliar to her.

"_When you feel my heat,_

_Look into my eyes,_

_It's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide._"

"Remember that Mrs. Addams."

**A.N. Melaina is a Greek goddess for nightmares. I thought it befitting to start the chapter off with a nightmare, then going back to reality. The song is Demons by Imagine Dragons, amazing song that I always thought would fit this story and finally I have a chapter with this song. Future chapters will also have music incorporated because I think it feeds the readers with a connection. **


	9. In the Dark of the Night

**A.N. This chapter will have slight graphic content.**

"What do you mean you have no access to their home?!" She demanded, eyes churning into a deep red with black streaks swirling around her pupils.

A weak child knelt before the fuming woman. She was not older than seven years of age, her light brown hair heavily draped over her face like a heavy curtain. Tiny drops of sweat dripped from the girl's hair, as she kept her head low, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, My Queen. But she seems to have placed a very powerful barrier surrounding the home." The young girl answered in pain, continuing to keep her head hunched.

"Look at me when you speak!" The queen demanded, streaking her sharp nails across the girl's face, tiny specks of blood dotting along her fingers. The girl immediately straightened her face to meet the raging gaze of the rampant queen. Five deep slashes were clawed across the girl's face, with tiny veins of blood trailing down to her neck. Clouds of tears were fuzzing her eyes, but she refused to let them fall before the powerful figure.

The queen had dirty blonde hair, twisted and pulled into an updo. She was slender and stood at almost 5'10, her presence belittling anyone who took one look at the woman. Despite the fact that her presence was threatening and horrifying, the features of her face created a beautiful woman. Her outfit was a tight, form-fitting, light brown dress that flowed down the curves of her hips, and left a small pool of fabric to graze upon the ground.

"How many more days until the eclipse?" She asked calming herself down, her eyes turning to a light brown color.

"Eight more days, Queen Atë." The girl answered. Atë fiercely grabbed the child's neck and lifted her off the ground, squeezing every breath of air out of her.

"I have eight more days until I turn the Line of Moonlight against that princess! Do you have any idea how important the eclipse is?!" The queen roared, squeezing even tighter. Her nails dug deeper into the sensitive, young skin bound to leave deep nail marks. Trickles of blood began to pour from below her fingers, and trailed down her wrist.

"You haven't brought any good news from this journey have you?" She asked, bringing her face closer to hers. Her hot breath burned the child's flesh like a stove, and her face began to turn red from suffocation. Atë held the youth longer, enjoying the pain she was inflicting upon her.

The child's vision was beginning to blur, she could no longer see the clear face of the queen that was killing her. She could feel the woman's evil smile and pleasure in watching her suffer. Immediately, she began to feel her need for oxygen, writhing against the woman's incredibly solid grip. The more she attempted the resist against the deadly clench, Atë only squeezed tighter and tighter, ignoring the blood dropping to the floor.

"I have waited almost 16 millenniums for the curse to fall into place. And I will not let it bypass over mistakes that you cannot complete!" Atë screeched in her ear.

Carelessly, she released the child back to the cold grounds, falling on her side and massaging her neck from the pain. She did her best to breathe normally again or as normally as possible. The pain wracked through her body, sensations of being alive or dead playing tug-of-war with her.

"Bring me the whip." Atë ordered as she continued to watch the weak child struggling to come back to her senses. The queen knew she was at the brink of her death, but that did not yield her craving to see more of the child's blood and finishing her off.

"My…apologies, Your Majesty." The child apologized, the pain clouding in her voice. Tears of pain and fear were streaming down her face, but not a sound peeped from her tiny mouth.

"It was a mistake to accept you as a gift from your parents." The queen spewed back, her face twisting into a disgusted expression.

"This is your punishment." A whip settled strongly in her grasp.

Two men in warrior-like armor, aggressively turned the girl around and held her in place. One of them stripped the back of her shirt, to reveal previous scars webbed across her back. She struggled against the grips of the men, and an overwhelming feeling that she would soon meet death crossed her mind.

The walls of the mysterious location were filled with the sounds of harsh whippings and screams and cries of pain originating from the young girl. But agonizing echoes constantly rang throughout the halls and passed other creatures as "normal." The ear-cringing resonances of anguish continued on for at least 20 minutes, until the halls grew quiet once again.

"Get rid of her immediately. Her soul is of nothing to me." Atë said slowly wiping off the residue of blood staining her hands.

"Yes, Queen Atë." Guards scurried towards the lifeless body and quickly dragged it away from the queen's sights.

"Selene..." The woman growled with a demonic edge. "You are only making this harder for yourself."

Behind her, a black orb formed and the sight of Selene and Morticia conversing started to become clearer and clearer.

Atë circled the orb observing the scene unfold before her eyes. Seeing the young adolescent drove her to a murderous rage, one in which would never settle until she got what she wanted. She coveted to rip the princess's eyes out and use her nails to tear and rip the skin of her face, until it was unrecognizable. How she desired to see blood gushing and seeping from her body, while she held a goblet to her body to collect the crimson plasma and drink it as her remuneration. But Atë absolutely could not wait until she could rip out Selene's heart out with her hands and then hold it in front of her minions as they cheered and shouted for their queen.

Selene had already found the Line of Moonlight and almost had them in her grasps. Fazed by her anger, she sang to the sights of her as it followed Selene, swearing to the cruelty she would give her.

_In the dark of the night,_

_I was tossing and turning._

_In the nightmare I had was as bad as can be._

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A corpse falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was me! _

_I was once the most mystical one of all worlds._

_When the Powers betrayed me, they made a mistake!_

_My curse made each of them pay,_

_But one little girl got away! _

_Young Selene beware, _

_Queen Atë awaits! _

_In the dark of the night, _

_Evil will find her!_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn! _

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete!_

_In the dark of the night,_

_She'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning._

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell._

_As the pieces fall into place,_

_I'll see her crawl into place!_

_Do Svidaniya, Princess, Your Grace!_

_Farewell! _

_In the dark of the night,_

_Terror will strike her!_

_(Terror's the least I can do!)_

_In the dark of the night,_

_Evil will brew._

_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real! _

_In the dark of the night,_

_She'll be through!_

_In the dark of the night _

_Evil will find her (Find her)_

_In the dark of the night,_

_Terror comes true! (Doom her)_

_My dear, here's a sign,_

_It's the end of the line! _

_In the dark of the night,_

_In the dark of the night,_

_In the dark of the night_

_Come my minions,_

_Rise for your master,_

_Let your evil shine!_

_Find her now, _

_Yes!_

_Fly ever faster._

_In the dark of the night,_

_In the dark of the night,_

_In the dark of the night,_

_She'll be mine!_

From underground, sickening demons rose to the surface from the grounds of the Underworld and filled the mysterious lair, a sight of sick monsters. Their faces were distorted in beastly manners, hungry for evil, and merciless in their hunts. Sharp, ferocious claws easily raked through the grounds as they walked, while several had gruesome wings.

All of these demonic creatures pooled at the feet of Atë, burning desires to freely roam the grounds of the Earth and abolish everything and anything they pleased. Evil would conquer and dominate the realms of the Earth and space, their right to be reckless and not be held to justice.

"Bring her to me. Do whatever it takes. Kill children if you must, the elders mean nothing to us! No one stands in our way!" Atë thundered at her crowd of minions. The monsters roared in support of the Queen of Evil.

"I don't care what you do, bring her back to me alive! And kill the Line of Moonlight! They are her weapon. Bring back their bodies for me to behead and paint my walls with their blood! I will feed you their flesh as a reward for our dominance! You will terminate humanity, and WE will reign the both worlds!"

She gleamed with evil pride as she looked on at her army. Thousands of demons flocked her lair, eyes full of hunger, mouths craving blood, claws craving flesh, ears craving screams of pain, noses craving the scent of corpses, and hearts craving evil.

"Let's see if you're ready to become queen, Princess Selene. Can you protect the Line of Moonlight that is right under your nose?" Atë whispered to a small orb she held in her hands, the image swirling to Selene's visage and then changing to the faces of the Addamses.

"_Remember that Mrs. Addams." _

"The Addams…so that's their name." She grinned at the scene, tracing the outline of the orb with her finger. "There's a reason why they're hard to kill, my dear."

**A.N. ****Atë in Greek mythology is known as the goddess of evil and misfortune. There's a story that said that she inflicted some sort of trap at Zeus, and once he realized his mistake, he banished her from Olympus. The song is In the Dark of the Night from the movie, Anastasia, although I've changed some of the wordings to fit the chapter. The film is based on Anastasia Romanov. This chapter did contain some mature content because I needed to really emphasize how evil Atë is and what Selene and the Addams Family would be dealing with. And we needed to know what she was like. My ideal look for her would be Charlize Theron as the Queen in Snow White and the Huntsman.**


	10. Friend or Foe?

**A.N. I'm so terribly sorry for the long break in my story. I had a lot of studying to do for finals and then I left on a trip for Korea and just returned home the other day. This chapter was already started, but I never got to finish it. So this is the completed version. I hope you all enjoy and forgive me for not updating this. **

"_There's a reason why they're hard to kill my dear." _

"Children?" Morticia called out. She hadn't heard their voices or any of the electric chairs at all the entire day.

"_That's strange. The children are always electrocuting each other."_

"Children?" She repeated. Again, silence.

Momentarily, a child's laughter echoed behind her and she turned around. Not a single child in sight. Morticia raised her brow in suspicion. Her children rarely attempted to take her by surprise.

"Are you trying to frighten again?" She inquired with a smile, turning around.

Pain struck her in the gut and she fell to her knees, her vision quickly blurred and was fuzzy like an old television set. She blinked as hard as she could, hoping to get rid of the bothersome effect. Almost too quickly, she began to see visions flashing back and forth of a figure in white robes standing behind her husband who was on his knees with his hands and feet tied behind him.

"_Cara mia! Run!" _Gomez shouted at her, until the figure stuffed his mouth with a red cloth, muffling his voice.

"Mon cher!" She called out, words abandoning her as she tried to reach her husband. But then she suddenly felt her entire body freeze, just as Gomez had described in his nightmare. She could not move a nerve or feel any sensation, nor could she speak.

Then standing in front of her face was Selene, who traced her cheekbones with a chilled finger. Her touch was ice-cold and Morticia could feel a portion of her face beginning to freeze.

"_You two have such a wonderful relationship, Mrs. Addams" _Selene grinned, slowly turning and walking behind her prey.

She gently touched Gomez's shoulder and knelt down, where her face met his ear. Morticia felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest and fall to the floor. Selene gazed at her, watching her reaction and produced a dagger with a white handle and crescent moon engraved on it from her calf.

"_Love may be forever," _Selene said, slowly tracing the point of the knife along the soft skin of Gomez's neck.

"_But you cannot escape death."_

Wrath boiled through Morticia's veins as she continued to watch on, no one would ever take her Gomez away from her. Enjoying her reaction to this, Selene pointed the tip of the knife directly in front of his Adam's apple and gently pressed against it until a tiny stream of blood began to weep.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" _Selene apologize, chuckling. She could feel Morticia's glare despite the fact that she was frozen.

Slowly, she traced the tip lower and lower, leaving a thin trail of open flesh, until she reached her target. The heart.

"_You two have had a good run. But I'm afraid all good things must come to an end." _Grinning, she speared merciless through his chest, forcing all of the blade to pierce through Gomez's heart. Blood pouring from the wound, completely washing over Selene's hands. A waterfall of blood gushing over her hands like rocks resisting against the current of the river thrashing with crimson plasma.

"_Mon cher!" _Morticia cried out, the pain striking her harder than a train smashing someone to their death.

"Cara mia!" His voice called out to her from a distance. It sounded so far away, yet so close.

Gomez rushed over towards his wife who lay unconscious on the floor. Immediately, he picked her up and leaned her back, against his knee and gently caressed her face.

"_Cara mia..." _He whispered to her, cautiously pushing hair away from her pale face. The sound of his voice sparking a small movement from his wife's body. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gently touched his face.

"Mon cher…you're alive." She said softly, sounding shocked and relieved.

"I'm right here, querida." He assured her, smoothly picking her up in his arms and walked in the direction of their bedroom. At the corner of her eye, she saw Selene watching them from the hallway.

As the couple reached their much-needed bedroom, Gomez gently laid his wife on their bed. Her pale skin contrasting the waves of black satin sheets, ruby red lips tantalizing him to have his on them. But now was not a moment for indulging in pleasure.

"Tell me, cara mia." He spoke gently, grasping her hands. Morticia had a look of trauma in her eyes, which worried Gomez to death.

"Oh darling, it's so terrible. It brings me to shame to show you that I have been brought to fear." She turned her head away, hair draped in front of her face to conceal her panic.

"Please, it pains me to see you in so much fear, cara mia." Gomez urged again.

"She took you away from me, mon cher." She replied shakily, her deep brown eyes meeting his.

"Who? Tell me. Who took me away from you?" He asked praying she wouldn't say the name he thought of.

"Selene, mon cher. It was she." Her words confirming his fears.

Something was wrong. And not the type of wrong that an Addams felt comfortable with. Thoughts thundered and bolted throughout Gomez's head as he realized that Selene was messing with them.

"She can never tear us apart. Nothing can ever separate us. Our souls are one and always will be." He whispered, pulling her to lean against his body, her ears falling directly over his heart. The sounds of his heart beating soothing away all her fears. Her ears drank in the beautiful music of his heart, until she met his gaze again.

"Mon cher…you always know what to say." She whispered pulling him on top of her.

"Tish…French." He whispered back, his eyes filling with pure lust.

"Possess me. Take over my body." She breathed against his ear, her voice sending intense chills down his back. The effects she had on him, she had him enslaved right in her hands, even when she was the one who needed comforting.

"Be careful what you wish for, cara mia." He growled as his hand graced her perfect curves, until he reached her thighs.

"I know exactly what I'm wishing for." She replied grazing her sharp nails along the muscles of his back, which intensified his passionate desire for her.

Selene stood behind the door that separated her from their passionate actions and cries of ecstasy. She could hear Morticia begging Gomez to move into her harder and faster without mercy. Even if she could not hear what they were doing, she would still know what they were doing behind the closed door. Just from observations, she could see the passion that the two lovers shared and she admired them for their deep infatuation and dedication for each other.

"What are you doing?" A monotone voice from behind.

"_I wonder who that is._" Selene mused sarcastically. "Is it strange for me to loiter, Wednesday?"

"If you're standing outside my parents' bedroom while they're having sex, yes." The young girl replied. Selene faced her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Fear us." Wednesday retorted immediately. The older girl quirked an eyebrow.

"What a sweet request. Unfortunately, I do not feel fear from your family."

"You should. Mother informed you of the Addams credo, didn't she?" Wednesday said crossing her arms. Selene remained silent, giving Wednesday her answer.

"Don't forget it." She warned before turning on her heels to leave. Selene frowned.

"_She's smart for a girl of her age. It seems I may have underestimated their true potential." _

"You've been having nightmares about her too?"

"Too? You've been having nightmares about her too, old man?" Gomez's voice full of shock.

"Ever since the first breakfast with her." Fester and Mama replied in unison.

"There's something wrong with her, Father." Wednesday remarked. Her parents glanced at her and then to each other.

The family sat together in the living, gathered at the stroke of midnight. They were anticipating the cry of pain originating from their mystical guest. It would only take only a moment or so more…

"Do you think it will work, mon cher?" Morticia asked gently holding on to Gomez's arm.

"It has to." He replied.

Just then the trap snapped. The sounds of locking mechanisms echoed throughout the walls, bringing a satisfied smile to each of the Addamses. Not long, they marched towards the front door of their estate and found their prey captured and defenseless.

Selene had her feet bound to a ball and chain, while her hands hung above her head, shackled. She writhed against her bonds, eyeing the family with her deadly blue hued eyes.

"Let me go." She directed calmly.

"Not yet. Not until we're done with you." Morticia replied, her voice full of poison. Her words so malicious, they could slit your throat that easily.

Selene smirked. "You won't receive a cry, scream, or shriek of pain from me."

"Let's put that to the test then." Wednesday said revealing her surgical knives in both hands.

"Go ahead. I dare you."

"Now, now Wednesday." Morticia patted her daughter's shoulders and gently took away the knives from her.

"We won't be using those on her." She said. "We'll be using the blades in your father's study."

"Really?" Pugsley and Wednesday exclaimed, eyes filled with excitement. Their mother beamed at them.

"Yes, really."

"Give me the axe."

"That's not going to work either." Selene said as the previous slit across her wrist healed itself.

"The axe!" Gomez repeated. Fester scurried for the tool and plopped it into his brother's awaiting hand.

He held the sharp blade against the smooth skin of Selene's neck. Lightly pressing against her skin, a thin trail of blood began to weep and slither down her skin.

"Doing this isn't going to get any of you answers." She stated, her eyes not showing even the tiniest hint of pain or fear.

"Really?" Gomez mocked, applying more pressure and an even thicker amount of blood pouring down.

"You will have to release me if you want anything from me."

"And why should we do that?" Morticia asked coolly as she glided from behind her husband and stood beside him.

"Because I'm the only one who can tell you the truth."

**A.N. Reviews much appreciated since I've written this in a jet-lag state of mind. Let me know how my writing is if you want. You don't need to, but they would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
